Poussières d'étoiles
by Fairy-milk
Summary: Harry a décidé de s’exiler seul de la vie sorcière. Draco jubile de cette paix retrouvée quand un pendentif lui est offert pour lui livrer bien des secrets…HPDM
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

**Résumé: **Harry Potter a décidé de s'exiler seul de la vie sorcière. Pourquoi, comment, Draco Malfoy ne le sait pas. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'il a enfin la paix, même si ce semblant de sérénité est troublé par l'arrivée d'un objet plutôt incongru dans sa vie. En effet, un pendentif étoilé a été déposé sur son oreiller pour lui révéler bien des secret…

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_''Harry Potter s'est tiré de Poudlard! Cette nuit même! Ce petit prétentieux a même réussi à faire la Une des journaux avec sa retraite pitoyable! Il m'exaspérera jusqu'au bout…Ce mec a vraiment le chic pour se faire remarquer. Je crois que dans le fond il aime ça. La notoriété. La puissance. Mais pourquoi tout laisser derrière-lui? _

_Je ne le comprends pas… Je ne l'ai jamais compris. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne peux toujours pas l'encadrer. Et le pire dans tout ça? C'est qu'il arrive à m'énerver même en étant loin de cette foutue école! Il me nargue…. Toujours. Mais j'aurai ma revanche…''_

L'un des élèves présent à la table des Serpentards semblait concentré dans ses écrits. Au bout de quelques instants où il bouillit sur place, il remonta la tête de son parchemin pour afficher un sourire ironique et malsain. Il se leva ensuite précipitamment et clama haut et fort que l'air était nettement plus respirable depuis que l'aube s'était levée. L'assemblée ricana fortement pendant que le jeune homme attrapa ses livres de cours pour se diriger vers sa prochaine heure d'enseignement.

Dans la salle de potion, l'ambiance était toujours aussi froide et tendue. Severus Snape gardait un petit sourire sadique sur les lèvres, mais on pouvait y lire une petite trace de satisfaction. En effet, en cette belle matinée hivernale, un de ses élèves était absent à l'appel. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire… Car voir près de quatre heures par semaine Harry Potter tenter de faire une potion, Harry Potter ricaner avec son voisin, Harry Potter et encore Harry Potter se pavaner avec sa notoriété, c'était trop pour lui. Surtout que ce gosse n'était qu'un bon à rien, tout comme l'avait été son père. Alors au moins… ce matin, il serait tranquille. Il pourrait faire son cours sans avoir à faire de discipline. Enfin, le croyait-il, car certains camarades du Survivant ne semblaient pas aussi concentrés qu'ils auraient dû et le cours de potions se transforma rapidement en catastrophe.

''Neville Londubat! Qu'avez-vous encore fait avec votre….''

Le professeur venait de s'approcher à grands pas de l'élève concerné et venait de se pencher dangereusement et avec une certaine nervosité exaspérée sur le chaudron désigné. Il termina alors sa phrase avec dédain.

''Mixture…''

Le jeune homme n'osa pas répondre au professeur, ce qui en soit, avait peut-être été le meilleur choix qu'il n'avait jamais prit. En effet, Snape explosa contre lui, ne lui laissant aucunement le temps de répliquer… D'après lui, l'élève de gryffondor n'avait rien à faire là depuis tellement de temps que seule sa présence arrivait à l'exaspérer. Neville se sentit fondre sur lui-même quand un événement inattendu le sauva de justesse. Juste devant sa table, Ron et Hermione tentaient tant bien que mal de contenir leur chaudron qui commençait à vibrer fortement sur lui-même. A quelques centimètres derrière le professeur qui bouillait sur place et qui enchaînait les sarcasmes, le contenu du chaudron ne put être retenu plus longtemps et commença à croître pour glisser le long du sol dans un bruit de succion. Entourant les pieds de l'enseignant, les autres élèves ne purent que retenir leur souffle quand la substance commença à grimper le long de ses jambes.

_''Mes cours ont terminé plus tôt. Neville a encore raté son chaudron, mais cette fois-ci, c'est grâce à la belette et à cette Granger qu'on a quitté plus tôt. Ils semblent perturbés par la disparition de leur cher et tendre Survivant. C'est d'un jouissif…_

_D'ailleurs, parlant de perturbations, en remontant dans mon dortoir, j'ai trouvé un pendentif sur mon oreiller. Je n'ai pas encore déterminé sa provenance. Franchement, les gens sont vraiment sans gène quand ils s'y mettent! L'intimité des autres, ils ne semblent assurément pas connaître. Quoiqu'il en soit, toujours pas de nouvelles de Potter. Certaines rumeurs circuleraient comme quoi il est parti affronter le Lord Noir sans prévenir personne. Enfin bon, j'y crois pas trop. Ce mec est d'un lâche, c'est bien connu. Par contre j'ai entendu dire que toute une assemblée d'Aurores est parti à sa recherche. Comme si on faisait ça pour tout le monde…''_

''_Sa chaise est encore vide. Ca va faire trois jours. Ouais, je sais, je me focalise un peu trop dessus et ça en devient un peu obsessionnel pour certains. Enfin bon, de ne plus le voir crâner me permet effectivement de mieux respirer dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Et puis plus de gloussements ridicules derrière son passage. On vit mieux quoi!_

_Mais je sais pas… malgré le fait que j'en ressens une grande satisfaction, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être contrarié…Surtout que je n'ai toujours pas trouvé qui a osé violer mon intimité l'autre jour. Pansy m'a assuré que ce n'était pas elle. J'ai dû mal à croire aux pendentifs volants…Surtout qu'il n'a rien de grandiose. Une vulgaire étoile accrochée à une chaîne en argent. ''_

''_Ce mec fait encore parler de lui dans les journaux. Harry Potter par-ci, Harry Potter par-là. J'aurai pensé qu'avec le temps on l'aurait oublié, mais en fait non. Bien au contraire, chaque jour un article est publié dans la Gazette du Sorcier pour donner les dernières nouvelles concernant ses recherches. Ils ne lâchent pas prise, c'est ça le pire! Bordel, mais laissez-le crever dans son coin! L'avenir ne réside pas dans ce satané gosse pourri gâté!_

_Sinon le mystère du pendentif n'est toujours pas résolu… j'ai beau le regarder dans tous les sens pour apercevoir une quelconque marque qui trahirai son propriétaire, je ne vois rien…''_

Une fois avoir écrit ces mots, le Serpentard leva quelques instants sa plume pour finalement la poser aux côtés de son journal. Il délaissa ce dernier pour se lever et aller ouvrir le petit tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il y plongea l'une de ses mains et en ressortit délicatement une longue chaîne argenté sur laquelle pendait une lueur brillante. Il alla chercher son journal et prit place sur son lit à baldaquin en fermant les rideaux. Il souhaitait la paix et il était prêt à l'avoir coûte que coûte.

Dans la faible obscurité, le pendentif brillait encore légèrement mais avec une intensité très faible. Il ressemblait à une luciole qui avait emmagasiné assez d'énergie solaire pour émettre à son tour un faible rayonnement. Les sourcils du Serpentard se froncèrent dans l'obscurité. Il était contrarié par ce phénomène qu'il ne comprenait pas. Seul un objet magiquement envoûté pouvait avoir ce genre de réaction. Mais habituellement… ce genre de bijoux coûtaient relativement cher. Qui de censé offrirait une chose d'aussi grande valeur? Surtout que la signification de ce faible rayonnement restait encore inconnu aux yeux du jeune homme.

Dans une tentative désespérée de percer le secret de l'étoile scintillante, le Serpentard fit balancer légèrement le pendentif au bout de sa chaîne. Dans un mouvement régulier et gracieux, la lueur se rapprochait de lui puis s'éloignait… Mais…Le Serpentard lâcha brusquement la chaîne qui tomba sur le dessus de son lit. Il empoigna rapidement sa baguette magique pour prononcer un faible ''lumos'' puis attrapa précipitamment son journal.

''_Cette… chose brille davantage lorsqu'elle se rapproche de moi! Je l'ai vu!''_

''_Potter a été aperçu dans une contrée nordique. Je me demande ce qu'il va foutre là bas. Peut-être rendre visite à sa famille…C'est sincèrement de son niveau._

_Je n'ai pas sorti l'étoile depuis près d'une semaine. La nuit, je vois une faible lueur diffusée grâce aux espaces entre le tiroir et ma table de nuit. Ca ne me rassure pas vraiment pour le moment mais… je crois qu'il faut que je lui réponde. En fait, j'en sais rien du tout et cette chose ne me plait pas du tout mais puisqu'elle m'est destinée… Peut-être un cadeau empoisonné. Sûrement, mais je veux en avoir le cœur net.''_

Le jeune homme sortit à nouveau le pendentif de sa cachette. A la lumière du jour, il ne semblait que refléter les rayons du soleil dans une lueur claire. A quelques centimètres de ses yeux, le jeune homme observa un peu plus précisément le bijou, défiant ainsi sa peur et ses appréhensions. Venant d'apercevoir un détail, il passa un de ses doigts sur la petite aspérité à peine découverte. Il appuya dessus et dans un petit clic sonore, le centre de l'étoile pivota sur elle-même, découvrant alors son secret et son cœur.

''Retiens-moi si tu sais panser mes blessures,

Si tu sais me prouver qu'être sorcier n'est pas synonyme d'erreur sociale,

Si tu me montres que cette vie vaut la peine d'être vécue.

Sinon… je m'arrangerais pour qu'on ne me retrouve jamais…

Quand on meurt, on retourne poussières d'étoile, non?''

La voix qui venait de l'intérieur de l'objet cessa enfin de prononcer avec douleur ces mots tandis que le Serpentard restait ébahit par ce qu'il venait d'entendre…Son cœur s'était accéléré, cognant brusquement dans sa cage thoracique, et sa bouche restait légèrement entrouverte. Ses yeux fixaient inlassablement le bijou pour finalement cligner rapidement des paupières.

''La voix de… Potter?''

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

**Note d'auteur:** Il y a une phrase dans ce chapitre qui risquerait d'être mal interprétée donc je préfère faire une petite note pour préciser qu'Harry et Draco ne sont jamais sortis ensemble et qu'ils ne se sont jamais avoués leurs sentiments. D'ailleurs les sentiments de Draco sont assez nets: il hait Potter. Donc je suis consciente qu'une phrase dite par Harry risque de vous choquer, mais elle sera expliquée plus loin.

**RAR: **J'ai cru comprendre que les auteurs n'ont plus le droit de répondre aux reviews et donc je m'excuserai auprès des non-inscrits de mes non-réponses. Je tiens tout de même à remercier tout le monde pour tous ces encouragements et si vous voulez d'autres précisions, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part! Si vous souhaitez des réponses, créez un compte ou alors laissez moi votre adresse e-mail, je vous répondrai avec joie.

**Fréquence des mises à jour: **Quelqu'un m'a demandé combien de chapitres cette fanfic contiendra. Pour le moment je n'en sait rien, mais elle n'en comptera pas tant que ça. Sinon, pour la fréquence des mises en ligne, je compte poster tous les samedis.

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_Chapitre 2_

''_Bordel! Potter qui me lègue ce foutu pendentif ! Pas à dire, c'est un truc empoisonné! Mais… comment s'est-il débrouillé pour l'amener jusqu'ici? Non, en fait, c'est une mauvaise question. Ce type se débrouille toujours pour faire maintes et maintes choses irrespectueuses et déplacées… Comme un crétin qu'il est. Non, la véritable question est…pourquoi moi?''_

D'une main tremblante, le Serpentard rouvrit le pendentif. Il voulait entendre une nouvelle fois cette voix, tenter de comprendre le sens de ces mots et puis peut-être se résigner à l'abandonner au fond de son tiroir de chevet. Oui, mais… il n'arrivait pas à franchir le pas. Et puis… cette voix était toujours là.

''Je vois que tu as enfin ouvert mon étoile. Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi toi…je me trompe?

Parce que tu es dans la même situation que moi…

Tu es usé par la vie;

Par toutes ces règles que tu dois suivre sans rien dire;

Par cette vie toute programmée.

Et avec tout cela… Toi et moi, on en a oublié les bases…

On en a oublié qu'un jour on s'est aimé.''

Tout d'abord étonné de voir le contenu de l'étoile différé de la dernière fois puis furieux de ces nouvelles paroles, le Serpentard ouvrit brusquement le tiroir de sa table de nuit pour y balancer le bijou et le refermer aussi sec.

''_Ce mec est taré. Nan mais sans déconner! Il a bien fait de partir sinon je me serai arrangé pour qu'il soit directement interné à Sainte Mangouste. Ou alors je lui aurai foutu mon poing dans la gueule. « Un jour on s'est aimé. » Mais oui, bien sur Potty, dans tes rêves! _

_La seule chose que j'espère depuis que je le connais c'est de le voir dans la souffrance… alors l'amour, je ne sais pas où il l'a vu. Je suis contrarié avec ses conneries…C'est malin.''_

''_Sa réponse à ma question n'en était pas une. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'a choisi moi et pas Granger, tient! Je ne comprends rien à ce mec. Il n'est pas logique dans ce qu'il dit. Il n'est pas censé. Voilà, j'en ai conclu que ses mots n'étaient pas logiques et qu'il était devenu fou. D'où l'absurdité de son contenu. Nan mais sans rire… « Un jour on s'est aimé »… Il avait prit quoi, pour avoir osé penser ça!_

_Que cela ne tienne! Il pense peut-être que je vais avoir peur de son foutu pendentif… Toujours à me sous-estimer et à me mépriser! Pense-t-il seulement que là, je compte bien rouvrir son putain de bijou?''_

Le jeune homme attrapa la chaîne en argent bien décidé à donner une leçon à ce Potter et ses foutues manies de le contrarier. D'un geste précis et énervé, le Serpentard fit à nouveau basculé le centre de l'étoile sur lui-même.

''Parce que tu sais faire briller ce pendentif…''

La même voix, encore et encore, avait une fois de plus laissé l'élève sans réaction, à part peut-être celle de rester la bouche ouverte quelques instants de plus.

''Et le pire… c'est qu'il arrive encore à se foutre de ma gueule…''

Toujours plus contrarié que jamais, la main du Serpentard ouvrit brusquement son petit tiroir pour ranger le fameux bijou…

''_Il me perturbe. Je ne peux le nier. Cette histoire commence à trop monopoliser mon esprit et ça dépasse un stade qui ne me plait guère. Le pire dans tout ça? C'est de ne même pas avoir ce satané Potter sous la main pour passer mes nerfs. Ne même pas pouvoir l'insulter. Ne même pas pouvoir le rabaisser. Ça me manque. Sincèrement. _

_Obsessionnel et rageur. Voilà ce qu'il en est…_

_Et puis d'abord, pour qui il se prend de juger ma vie comme il le fait? Depuis quand mon futur est-il guidé? Il en connaît quelque chose, lui, à l'éducation Malfoy!_

……………

_Et puis merde, je l'aime bien comme elle est, moi, ma vie!''_

''_Se tenir droit…_

_N'agir que par pur intérêt._

_Et ne pas oublier d'être présentable mais surtout hautain, méprisant. _

_Car mon rang me le permet…''_

Plongé dans sa contemplation, le jeune homme restait allongé sur son lit, les yeux fixés sur le bijou. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux : il s'était habitué à ce contact froid qu'offrait la chaîne en argent entre ses doigts. Et il aimait observer des heures durant ce métal qui reflétait les rayons du soleil ou émettait une douce lumière en se rapprochant lentement de lui. Il caressait doucement le dessus de l'étoile, passant son doigt avec délicatesse sur ce cœur si mystérieux. Fait d'une substance transparente, comme un verre précieux, ce centre trônait majestueusement entre les cinq branches principales de l'étoile. Cette structure centrale était si petite en soit… et pourtant elle chamboulait tellement le jeune homme! Cette matière transparente possédait quelques bulles, comme si l'on avait insufflé de l'oxygène à ce cœur pour qu'il puisse respirer. Il semblait si réel. Si vivant.

Très fins, les bras principaux de l'étoile s'étalaient autour de ce centre si énigmatique. Présentant d'anciennes inscriptions incompréhensibles pour l'élève, elles offraient toute leur force à l'objet. Puis, pour donner un peu plus d'importance au cœur même de l'étoile, d'autres petites branches, cinq au total, s'intercalaient avec les bras principaux, entourant par la même occasion cet organe central. Organe rempli de questions. Organe de vie.

L'élève bâilla avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son réveil. L'heure tardive lui fit pousser un soupire de déception puis il referma ses doigts autour du bijou avant de se replier contre son oreiller, serrant par la même occasion son précieux présent contre lui.

''_J'ai finalement passé cette chaîne autour de mon cou. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'en ai eut l'envie. Alors je l'ai fait. Je la laisse toujours sous ma robe, à l'abri des regards. Contre moi. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre puisse la voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai une telle réaction… peut-être parce que j'attends d'elle des explications et des réponses…_

_Je crois que c'est surtout… parce que…_

_Ce matin, j'ai reçut une lettre de Père. Aucune trace de sympathie ou de tendresse. Juste cette nouvelle formalité que je dois remplir au plus vite: lancer la rumeur comme quoi Potter est mort. Mesquinement, j'ai accepté. Enfin… sur le coup, j'ai cru que c'était dans ma nature d'avoir envie d'une telle chose…_

_Maintenant que j'ai enfin répandu le bruit qui court désormais avec grâce dans les couloirs de l'école, je me rends compte que j'ai toujours ce poids sur le cœur. Celui qui m'a poussé à accepter et à le faire avec un sourire sadique et ironique. Non… en fait, je viens de me rendre compte que je l'ai fait pour m'en persuader moi-même. Parce que si Potter était réellement mort, je n'aurai plus tous ces problèmes de pendentif parlant. _

_Je crois que dans le fond, j'essaie juste de m'égarer un peu plus des faits pour ne pas faire face à la réalité: je l'ai fait parce que j'en veux à Potter. Je lui en veux parce que son pendentif ne me dit plus rien. Et puis aussi parce qu'il ne m'en explique pas davantage. Maintenant qu'il m'a fait prendre conscience que ma vie était toute tracée, qu'il aille jusqu'au bout de ses intentions. Alors… oui, je garde cette étoile près de mon torse, attendant patiemment qu'elle me parle à nouveau.''_

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Poussières d'étoile.**

**Auteur: Fairy-Milk.**

**Base: Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.**

**Genre: Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.**

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_Chapitre 3_

_''Je ne sais plus quoi faire ni quoi dire pour qu'elle me parle à nouveau. J'ai beau la caresser ou la garder tout le temps contre moi, rien n'y fait. Seulement… je me rends compte avec le temps qu'elle me manque énormément, cette voix. Alors je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Je ne me reconnais plus. _

_Je ne me savais en aucun cas autant attaché à ce mec. Pour moi il n'était qu'un pantin de plus, qu'une personne à haïr. Maintenant… je m'inquiète parce que ce foutu bijou ne me dit plus rien. Je dois faire quoi? Je dois comprendre quoi? Qu'il m'a une fois de plus mené en bateau? Qu'au bout du compte, il m'a eut en beauté, me faisant ouvrir les yeux et m'abandonnant de la sorte? Alors on peut dire que ses idéaux sont aussi pourris que ceux de ma famille…''_

Allongé sur son lit, l'élève rédigeait son journal, une fois de plus. Le jeune homme fit glisser l'une de ses mains sous son pull. Il en sortit sa si belle étoile pour l'observer quelques instants, contrarié. Il sembla prendre une décision puis releva le pendentif pour le faire passer à nouveau devant ses yeux, le retirant de son cou. Il hésita un instant, regardant le bijou avec concentration puis le jeta violemment. Il rebondit contre le mur d'en face et atterrit au sol. Avec le choc, le centre de l'étoile bascula sur lui-même pour dévoiler son centre, toujours si silencieux.

''Tu ne m'as apporté que contrariétés et haine, Potter. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer, bien au contraire…''

Trop énervé pour penser à ramasser l'objet, le Serpentard se plongea dans ses cours, tentant tant bien que mal d'oublier ce maudit bijou. Il s'installa alors à même son lit à baldaquins, sortant divers manuscrits hautement spécialisés dans les filtres et autres remèdes. Seulement… à travers sa leçon de Potions, il avait beau vouloir se concentrer sur les mots, son obsession ressortait de plus belle. Il referma alors d'un coup sec le livre qu'il balança à son tour au sol pour finalement se retourner une fois de plus sur son lit, s'allongeant cette fois-ci sur le dos.

Face au plafond de son lit à baldaquins, le jeune homme était seul. Il laissa alors un soupir sortir de ses lèvres avant de repenser une fois de plus à ce ''foutu Potter''. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le Gryffondor l'avait choisit lui. Il ne savait toujours pas ce que cette lueur signifiait ni pourquoi son rival apportait tant d'importance à ce phénomène enchanté. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse prendre davantage le temps de réfléchir à toutes ces dernières péripéties, les élèves qui partageaient son dortoir avec lui entrèrent bruyamment dans la pièce.

''- Draco! Qu'est-ce que tu fou encore là? On te voit plus ces temps-ci…

- Hum… J'ai encore plein de devoirs à préparer Blaise… Et tu sais très bien que je dois absolument avoir une note maximale en Potions.

- Et c'est comme ça que tu révises? En broyant du noir?

- Je ne broie pas du noir!

- Je te connais assez bien pour…''

Draco, qui s'était relevé brusquement pour se défendre des futures taquineries de son ami, écarquilla dangereusement les yeux. En effet, Goyle se penchait vers une faible lueur au sol. Il venait à peine de tendre la main lorsque Blaise s'était arrêté dans sa phrase, trop surpris par la réaction de son ami de chambré, ce dernier venant de se ruer vers Goyle.

''Touche pas à ça, c'est à moi!''

Draco venait de se jeter littéralement au sol pour récupérer nerveusement son dû. Personne ne devait toucher ce bijou… Personne à part lui.

- 

''_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit l'autre jour de réagir aussi violemment. Déjà je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai voulu jeter ce pendentif et encore moins pourquoi je me suis autant empressé à le récupérer. Je suis d'un contradictoire lorsque je m'y mets…_

_Maintenant Blaise se moque gentiment de moi. Il s'est interrogé au sujet de l'étoile. Il ne l'a qu'aperçut mais je pense qu'il ne croit qu'à moitié ma version comme quoi c'est un bijou de famille. Il me connaît trop pour ça… Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, il a tout de même réussi à me traîner au dehors après cet incident. On est allé faire une petite partie de quiddtch. On était pas beaucoup, juste 4 en fait, avec Goyle et Crabbe. Alors du coup on s'est juste fait quelques passes comme ça mais de remonter sur un balai m'a fait du bien. Et puis avec le soleil couchant, c'était sublime. Cela m'a permis de penser un peu à autre chose et maintenant je relativise un peu plus. J'ai décidé de prendre ce que cette étoile m'offrirai, sans rien en retour. Si elle ne veut plus rien dire, soit, je ferai avec.''_

- 

Après avoir attendu plusieurs minutes pour être certains que ses amis de chambrée étaient enfin endormis, Draco tâta dans l'ombre sa chaîne pour retrouver le précieux bijou. Avec précautions, il l'approcha de son visage pour trouver rapidement la petite aspérité qui lui permettait l'accès au centre pur et mystérieux de l'étoile. Après un temps d'hésitation, il appuya dessus, persuadé que l'étoile resterait encore une nouvelle fois silencieuse.

''Qui te dit que mes mots ne sont que haines? C'est toi qui continue à abreuver cette violence avec tes propres phrases. Pourquoi ne pas…''

Paniqué de voir que l'étoile lui parlait à nouveau, avec toujours cette voix qui lui avait tant manqué, le blond enfouit rapidement le bijou sous son oreiller avant d'en réveiller certains et de devoir assurément rendre des comptes. D'ailleurs Goyle ne tarda pas à se retourner et à quémander quelques éclaircissements concernant la cause de son réveil.

''C'est Crabbe qui parle dans son sommeil, rendors-toi va…''

Le dit Goyle se retourna à nouveau pour se placer convenablement dans ses draps puis ne dit plus un mot. Quelques instants après, sa respiration redevenait régulière et silencieuse. Draco soupira de soulagement dans l'obscurité tout en ressortant l'étoile de son abri. Contrarié de ne pas avoir pu entendre totalement le message mais tout de même plus léger d'avoir à nouveau entendu cette voix, il chuchota très faiblement dans le noir.

''Pourquoi ce foutu truc est si incontrôlable? Un jour il ne dit rien et un autre jour il parle tellement fort que ça en réveille tout le monde…''

Après avoir refermé le centre de l'objet, le jeune homme s'installa confortablement dans ses draps pour fermer à son tour les yeux.

- 

_''Je comprends de moins en moins ce que me veut Potter. Un jour il m'insulte, et un autre il me demande d'être poli et agréable avec lui. Et être socialement convenable à travers un bijou. Il est pas net quand il s'y met. Et puis pourquoi ne pas être venu me le dire en face, s'il voulait vraiment instaurer un dialogue avec moi? _

_Ce qui me contrarie le plus dans cette situation? C'est de me dire qu'il m'avait peut-être donné quelques réponses dans la fin de son message, mais que je n'ai put l'entendre. C'est narguant. De toute façon il m'a toujours contrarié, ça ne changera pas, si?_

_Je viens de me rendre compte d'une chose: la vie sans lui reste un peu fade. C'est vrai, j'ai gagné un peu plus l'attention de ces demoiselles, mais… je ne sais pas. Depuis qu'il est parti, le camp de Voldemort s'organise davantage et…J'ai bien peur de devoir bientôt partir à mon tour. Pour suivre les rangs qui me sont tout tracés. Sillons de sang. De haine. _

_Je ne sais pas si j'en ai réellement envie…Je hais la société moldue, là n'est pas le problème. Seulement je me demande si je suis capable de suivre les pas de mon Père. Il y a de cela quelques mois, je ne rêvais plus que de ça. Acquérir ma cagoule noir et sombre pour enfin avoir un statut. Désormais j'essaie de haïr Potter, encore et encore, et pourtant…J'arrive à m'attacher à ce pendentif. Chose matériel qui est si vivante. Alors je ne sais pas… je ne sais plus.''_

- 

''Pourquoi ce foutu truc est si incontrôlable?'' Non Malfoy, la bonne question n'est pas là, mais plutôt… ''Pourquoi l'ouvrir dans des moments inopportuns?

J'essaie d'être socialement agréable avec toi et je ne reçois que des ''foutu'' et des ''Potter'' froids et distants. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour ouvrir le dialogue avec toi. Surtout que tu n'es jamais très pressé de me répondre.

Dans le fond, je crois que je me suis trompé. Je n'aurai jamais dû me fier à cette lueur qui s'intensifie avec ta simple présence. Ça ne peut tout simplement pas être raisonnable. Je crois que je n'aurai même jamais dû attendre après quoique ce soit venant de toi…

Je m'en vais rejoindre les autres poussières''.

Paniqué par ce nouveau discours qui citait tout d'abord ses propres mots puis terminait par une dangereuse phrase, Draco faillit en perdre le bijou des doigts. Il réussit tout de même à le récupérer pour s'écrier contre l'étoile, à moitié en colère, à moitié affolé.

''Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, Potter? Potter, répond! Bordel, ce truc marche vraiment quand il en a envie! Potter! Répond-moi je te dis!''

Sa voix trahissait largement son état d'inquiétude, mais il ne réussit qu'à prononcer son nom de famille. L'idée de dire un simple ''Harry'' pour faire plaisir à ce ''foutu Potter'' ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Une fois s'être rendu compte de sa bourde alors que le dit ''foutu Potter'' venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait souhaité un peu plus d'attention, Draco tenta tant bien que mal à prononcer un autre mot.

''Ha…rry?''

- 

''Je comptais me foutre en l'air, Malfoy, mais j'ai vu l'étoile briller alors j'ai quand même écouté ton message. ''Ha…rry?''. C'est peut-être con pour toi, mais maintenant que j'ai entendu ce simple mot avec ta voix, je me sens un peu plus fort. Alors ma mort attendra peut-être un peu plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps. Quelques heures… quelques jours? Tu auras enfin la vie que tu désirai avec moi dans l'au delà, non? Alors considère que je t'offre ma vie… pour que la tienne soit plus belle.''

Le menton blanc et fin de Draco tremblait nerveusement. Il essayait de faire sortir des mots de sa bouche, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pourquoi… lui offrir sa vie?

Cela voudrait dire qu'il aurait du sang sur les mains… pour son propre confort? Cela voudrait dire… qu'il l'aurait tué?

Ses yeux bleus gris étaient fixés sur un point loin devant lui. Comme hypnotisé ou totalement traumatisé par ces mots… prononcés avec tant de franchise. Jamais personne ne lui avait offert quoique ce soit d'aussi…vivant. Les choses matériels, ils les connaissaient si bien mais…

Et le prix d'une vie?

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_Chapitre 4_

''_Vouloir se foutre en l'air. Que c'est bien Potter dans sa totalité. Qu'il y aille, se foutre en l'air, s'il le souhaite! Mais qu'il ne vienne pas m'ennuyer avec ses idioties…_

_Le connaissant, aussi fourbe et tordu qu'il est, il me mène en bateau depuis le début, voulant me faire croire en ses idéologies pour ensuite mieux me mettre au dépourvu. Ce qu'il peut me contrarier et m'exaspérer! _

_Le pire… c'est que tout son cirque marche. J'arrive à m'inquiéter pour lui et sa vie. Avec ses mots, je crois enfin avoir perçu la valeur d'une vie. Je dis percevoir, car dans le fond, je me demande si cette valeur est vraiment quantifiable et ainsi réalisable. Non… que ça soit la vie de Potter ou de qui que ce soit, cela a beaucoup trop de valeurs pour que je m'amuse à cracher dessus._

_Mon raisonnement est vraiment honteux. Pour un Malfoy, bien entendu. Pour un être humain, je ne sais pas. Je crois que ce pendentif m'aura pour le moment apporté plus que je ne me l'imaginais. J'y ai découvert mon humanité… si ce mot veut dire en soit quelque chose. Mais en tout et pour tout, c'est la première fois de ma vie que je m'inquiète pour quelqu'un. Et je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir pourquoi… pourquoi est-ce que je ne me réjouis pas d'avoir cette vie au creux de ma main?J'en ai pourtant toujours rêvé mais…_

_Aurais-je pris réellement conscience de ce que vaut l'être humain? De tout ce qu'il peut m'apporter?_

_Mon Père lirait ces lignes… je crois qu'il me ferait une vie. Ironie du sort.''_

- 

_''Je m'inquiète réellement pour ce mec. Il m'a foutu une responsabilité avec ses envies suicidaires. Toujours à me rajouter des emmerdes sur le dos._

_Si je suis en quelque sorte flatté qu'il m'ait choisit? On pourrait dire ça comme ça. Même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il m'a offert ce pendentif. _

''_Parce que tu sais le faire briller.'' Ouais ouais, Potter, ta réponse n'en était pas une!_

_Mais son état dépressif m'a plus alarmé que je ne le voulais. S'il met vraiment à profit ses projets, je suis sûr de me retrouver rapidement dans les rangs de Voldemort. Dangereux psychopathe sanguinaire. Je ne veux pas avoir de sang sur les mains. Depuis que je ''connais'' le prix d'une vie. A cause de Potter._

_Et qu'est-ce qu'il m'a poussé à faire avec son silence pesant? A m'inquiéter de son état. A me poser multiples questions du pourquoi du comment qu'il veut faire ça. C'est vrai, après tout, il a tout pour profiter de la vie, alors pourquoi vouloir me l'offrir? Du coup, j'ai attrapé l'étoile et… même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment ce truc fonctionne, je me suis abaissé à le lui demander. ''Pourquoi... Potter, pourquoi? ''Et j'attends sa réponse qui tarde à venir. Peut-être est-il déjà trop tard?''_

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme était au centre de la salle commune des Serpentard. Tout le monde était déjà couché en cette heure tardive. La nuit froide d'hiver avait fait fuir bien des élèves jusque sous leurs couvertures. Sauf Draco Malfoy, qui venait de terminer ses devoirs de potions et qui avait apprécié ce calme pour rédiger son Journal, semblait s'attarder un peu plus que les autres. Son manuscrit était composé de divers parchemins liés magiquement à une couverture en cuir vert. Ainsi, même lorsqu'il oubliait le dit Journal, il pouvait tout de même rajouter des pages de-ci de-là pour parfaire ses mots. Car même si un Malfoy se devait d'être froid et hautain avec la plupart des personnes, il avait tout de même un côté sensible. Et Draco n'avait trouvé que ce simple moyen pour évacuer ses états d'âme. Cela s'était révélé efficace alors le jeune homme avait poursuivit ses rédactions solitaires. Jusqu'au jour où les pages s'entassèrent beaucoup plus rapidement que d'ordinaire, reflétant un état psychologique instable provoqué par un pendentif.

Le blond referma son Journal pour jouer distraitement avec son étoile. Une lueur d'espoir passa dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne se décide totalement. D'un geste lent mais précis, comme s'il faisait cet acte religieusement, il appuya sur l'aspérité pour laisser le centre du pendentif basculer une nouvelles fois sur lui-même.

''Tu as encore de quoi rêver, toi?

Moi je n'ai plus rien.''

- 

_''Il m'exaspère à faire des réponses qui n'en sont pas. Ne peut-il tout simplement pas répondre avec des phrases qui sont compréhensibles? Pourquoi me parler de rêves alors qu'il est au bord du suicide? Pourquoi m'inclure dans son problème?_

_Et puis, je ne comprends pas ce que ça peut lui faire, de savoir mes projets et…_

_Mais en ais-je seulement?_

_A part ceux que l'on m'a choisit, ais-je réellement des rêves à **moi**?''_

- 

''_J'en ai marre qu'il me fasse tourner en bourrique. Je n'ai pas répondu à son dernier message car je ne sais quoi lui dire. En fait si… je pourrai très bien lui assurer que mon rêve présent serait de le revoir parmis nous, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Comme cela je retrouverai la raison qui faisait que le matin j'avais envie de me lever: mener la vie dure à Potter. Et de le voir dépressif n'est pas jouissif pour un sous. Non… je pensais qu'un jour cela me plairait, mais là… il se rend lui-même dépressif. Donc je n'ai aucune satisfaction personnelle._

_Je suis censé rire de mes mots? Je ne sais pas. Mais quand j'ai émis une ébauche de ce raisonnement à Blaise, il m'a esquissé un sourire franc. Et puis il a ajouté que je me voilais la face. Mais me voiler la face de quoi? Le fait que Potter me mène en bateau ou le fait que je ne l'aie plus sous la main pour mes mesquineries journalières?_

_Il m'a dit d'ouvrir les yeux sur moi-même… Lui aussi se fou de ma gueule où c'est moi qui ne comprends rien à rien?_

_Enfin, toujours est-il que j'ai rédigé une petite liste de questions pour Potter. Et je lui ait lu. Il a intérêt à me répondre clairement ce coup-ci. D'ailleurs je lui ai précisé dans mon message, que je souhaitais une fois pour toute comprendre quelque chose à son charabia. Que ça ne sert à rien de me demander de l'aide s'il me complique autant la tâche. Déjà que je ne fais pas ça de gaieté de cœur mais pour ma future conscience. Donc maintenant… j'attends.''_

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de cette page qu'il venait de relire rapidement. Il classa cette dernière dans son journal avant d'en attraper une autre qu'il plaça juste après pour l'ajouter également au manuscrit. D'un rapide sort magique, il scella le tout pour protéger ses écrits des regards un peu trop curieux à son goût.

''_Potter, pourrais-tu m'expliquer clairement comment ce pendentif fonctionne? J'en ai un peu marre de lui parler sans être sûr que tu reçoives le message. Et puis surtout de ne pas savoir quand l'ouvrir. _

_Potter, pourrais-tu me dire sincèrement pourquoi tu as parlé de quelconques sentiments entre nous? C'était quoi, cette phrase ''un jour on s'est aimé''?_

_Potter, pourrais-tu parler explicitement de ton état psychologique…?_

_Et bordel, pourquoi **moi**?''_

- 

''Tu m'as bien fait rire avec toutes tes questions, surtout la dernière. Je pensais pourtant t'y avoir répondu. Mais si tu souhaites que je te dises explicitement les choses, je le ferai. De toute façon, qu'ais-je à perdre? Rien, je suppose, puisque je compte délibérément mes jours.

Il faut tout de même que tu saches que certaines choses doivent être comprises d'elles-mêmes. Qu'il ne peut y avoir de mots.

Pour ce qui est du reste, ce ne sont que des formalités. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ça te servira réellement. Mais comme tu me le demandes, je le ferai.

N'attends pas de moi de grandes explications scientifiques car je ne comprends moi-même qu'une petite partie. Mais mes choix ont été pesés lourdement…

Donc je ne t'ai pas donné ce pendentif au hasard Draco, mais tout simplement parce que j'ai ouvert les yeux sur notre réalité à nous. Sur cette chose qui nous relie l'un à l'autre et qui fait que ce pendentif brille lorsqu'il s'approche des battements de ton cœur…

Ce soir le ciel est couvert. Je ne pourrai pas voir les étoiles…

Tu penses qu'une vie qui s'envole, qui devient poussières, trouve une place parmis elles…? Si c'est le cas, penseras-tu à lever les yeux vers moi, même par temps froid et pluvieux?''

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_Chapitre 5_

''Comme promis, je me dois de répondre à tes questions… seulement voilà: je ne souhaite pas déballer tout mon sac dans un seul et unique message. Cela me prendrait trop de temps et je risquerai de me faire repérer.

Le fonctionnement du pendentif est relativement simple pour qui sait s'en servir. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as soigneusement observé, mais au dos de ton exemplaire figure une autre petite étoile gravée. Cette forme trône à mon cou dans un pendentif similaire au tient, mais nettement plus petit.

Au travers de ces deux bijoux presque identiques, un lien physique s'est créé entre nous. Je ne parle pas de sentiments ou d'une quelconque ligne de vie qui pourrait nous relier, je parle de magie. Et cela se fait par messages interposés.

Je t'imagine presque froncer des sourcils face à mon explication. Alors je m'éclaircis:

Nos deux bijoux marchent comme une sorte de messagerie. Tu ouvres le centre de ton étoile pour écouter mon message, laissé quelques temps auparavant ou pour confier à ton tour quelques mots à mon égard. Je recevrai alors tes paroles via mon propre pendentif.

Lorsque ton étoile protège en son centre un des messages de son homologue, elle diffuse une douce chaleur sur la poitrine de son propriétaire, lui indiquant alors qu'il est temps de l'ouvrir.

Voilà, j'espère avoir été assez clair et avoir réussi à m'exprimer avec des mots compréhensibles. Donc maintenant tu connais tous les secrets de ce pendentif!''

Une fois avoir écouté attentivement les paroles du Gryffondor, Draco referma rapidement le centre du bijou pour le retourner et l'observer davantage. Il n'avait jamais fait réellement attention à cette face qui comportait, comme l'avait dit Potter, une petite gravure en forme d'étoile. Il passa l'un de ses doigts pâles dessus, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Il semblait dans un autre monde, les paroles du brun revenant toutes en même temps. Alors multiples réponses lui vinrent subitement aux lèvres et il s'empressa de rouvrir à nouveau le centre du pendentif pour répondre à son interlocuteur.

''Merci pour les explications, mais tu te trompes Potter: je ne sais pas tout à propos de l'étoile! Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi tu m'avais choisi moi! Et pourquoi elle semblait apprécier ma présence en scintillant davantage à ma proximité! J'attends tes réponses Potter!''

Le jeune homme venait littéralement de crier après le bijou, comme s'il avait peur qu'il n'enregistre qu'à moitié son message ou que son interlocuteur ne puisse pas bien l'entendre. Ne sachant plus quoi dire à ce message et restant encore quelques instants à observer ce centre ouvert, Draco se décida finalement à mettre d'autres mots sur ses pensées, mais cette fois-ci à travers son journal.

''_J'ai toujours cette impression qu'il se joue de moi. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi ni comment, surtout qu'il a effectivement répondu à ma question. Mais il semble prendre un malin plaisir à ne répondre qu'à moitié. Pourtant, il a dit n'expliquer qu'une question par message. Alors peut-être qu'un jour il me laissera comprendre._

_Pour ce qui est du fonctionnement de l'étoile, j'ai apparemment utilisé l'objet comme il se devait, même si je ne connaissais pas tous les détails. _

_Et puis… pourquoi ai-je ce sentiment de culpabilité? Je regrette presque de lui avoir parlé si violemment alors que je n'ai fait que répondre à ses demi-réponses''._

_ - _

''- Pas obligé de crier comme ça, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas sourd et les pendentifs marchent très bien. Enfin, de mon côté, tout va pour le mieux. MAIS SI TU PREFERES QUE JE TE PARLE COMME CA A CHACUN DE MES MESSAGES, IL SUFFIT DE LE DEMANDER!

Tu m'as réclamé des précisions après ma fameuse phrase ''Un jour on s'est aimé''. Alors la voilà:

Je ne parlais pas précisément de nous deux. Je souhaitais seulement te faire comprendre certaines choses que tu ne sembles pas du tout avoir saisies. D'ailleurs je m'aperçois que de t'expliquer cela risque d'être plus compliqué que je ne le pensais mais…

- J'entends une voix!

- Vous êtes sûr? Se pourrait-il que l'on est enfin retrouvé ce foutu Survivant…?''

Les bruits qui suivirent le message furent un ensemble de pas précipités, d'une porte qui s'ouvre bruyamment et d'agitations. Un ''merde'' prononcé presque avec panique précédant un clic sonore indiqua implicitement au blond que Harry Potter avait dû couper rapidement court à son message.

''_Je m'inquiète pour Harry. Sincèrement. _

_Je crois qu'il a des ennuis. Ces bruits derrière son message n'indiquent rien de très bon. Et je ne peux rien faire à part attendre. Je ne sais même pas où il est. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut ni ce qu'il attend de moi. Je ne comprends plus rien à cette situation…_

_Mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que je veux de ses nouvelles. J'exige de ce bijou qu'il veille sur Potter. Et qu'il me le ramène en vie, que je puisse m'expliquer face à face avec lui. Que je puisse lui dire avec rage qu'il n'avait pas à me faire ça. Pas ça comme ça…''_

Le jeune homme blond venait de gribouiller à la hâte ces quelques mots qu'il relisait sans cesse, comme s'il pensait avoir oublié d'y ajouter quelque chose… Comme s'il savait qu'un mot manquait à tout ceci, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Finalement, il referma son journal d'un geste las pour diriger son regard vers l'extérieur. De l'autre côté de la fenêtre, un vent froid et glacial jouait avec l'air, défiant de sa force naturelle toute forme de vie qui se trouvait sous son emprise.

- 

''Draco! J'ai des nouvelles pour toi!''

Blaise venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Essoufflé, il avait cherché activement son ami de chambrée pour lui annoncer certaines nouvelles qui laissaient quelques traces d'anxiétés sur son visage.

Après avoir attrapé le bras du blond pour le traîner dans l'un des coins de la Salle, Blaise tenta de reprendre son souffle pour aligner ses mots.

''J'ai des nouvelles de Potter.''

Draco qui était jusqu'alors dans un autre monde, fait de mélancolie et de regards inquiets, écarquilla les yeux en entendant ce nom qui lui était si familier. Potter? Ce mec qui lui avait envoyé ce foutu pendentif et qui l'avait rendu fou d' angoisse?

Seulement son espoir passager concernant le jeune gryffondor s'effaça rapidement devant l'air soucieux de son camarade.

''Quoi Potter? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Qu'est-ce que tu sais!''

Blaise qui s'était précipité pour informer son camarade regrettait presque d'être face à Draco en cet instant. L'inquiétude qui se lisait dans les clairs iris de son vis-à-vis était à la limite de la panique. Mais le Serpentard ne pouvait pas laisser son ami d'enfance comme cela. Alors, après encore quelques instants d'hésitations, il déballa son sac.

''J'ai surpris une conversation tout à l'heure. Il paraîtrait que des mangemorts seraient sur sa piste dans le sud de l'Italie. Je ne sais pas vraiment si cela était censé, mais les fils des dits mangemorts semblaient relativement sérieux et enthousiastes… Ils parlaient même d'encercler le Survivant pour ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de…

Draco!''

Le blond ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Après avoir entendu le principal, il avait sortit son pendentif pour planter son ami sur place, s'enfuyant dans son dortoir.

Blaise fut d'abord surpris par le comportement du jeune homme, puis couru après ce dernier. Lorsqu'il était dans cet état, son ami d'enfance était près à tout pour…

Et surtout que…

En valait-il la peine?

Non, là n'était pas la question. Bien sûr que Potter en valait la peine, mais ce qui le laissait sceptique était le comportement de son ami. Savait-il réellement ce qu'il faisait? Savait-il ce qu'il voulait?

Non… bien sur que non. Draco ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Draco ne savait pas ce qui le poussait à agir de la sorte. Alors… il allait…

Blaise ouvrit la porte du dortoir avec force et précipitation. Ce qui lui importait le plus à l'heure actuelle était son ami, son prince, son confident. L'empêcher de faire l'irréparable. Le préserver d'actions irréfléchies

''Draco! Peux-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il te prend!''

Le blond ne leva même pas les yeux de sa grande malle. Il entassait à la hâte maints objets nécessaires à une quelconque survie.

'' - Ça se voit, non?

- Malheureusement oui… mais si je ne m'abuse, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire ta valise dans un tel moment. Tu sais, les vacances de Noël, c'est dans deux semaines!''

Blaise laissa un sourire taquin prendre place sur ses lèvres mais ce dernier s'effaça rapidement. En effet, Draco n'avait pas répondu à sa mesquinerie fraternelle et restait concentré dans ses préparatifs.

''Draco…?''

La voix du brun était hésitante et laissait percevoir une paisible inquiétude. Prêt à faire face à la douce folie de son camarade, Blaise avança de quelques pas pour tenter d'obtenir une réponse à sa question. C'est à cet instant que le Prince des Serpentard attrapa le dessus de sa malle pour la refermer d'un coup sec. Une fois fait, il releva le visage pour ancrer son regard déterminé dans celui de son confident. Ses perles claires brillaient d'une douce lueur d'espoir mêlé à une pure angoisse quand il prononça sans réplique son projet.

''Je vais le chercher. Point.''

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

**Note: **Merci à tous et à toutes pour toutes vos reviews et encouragements! Je suis réellement touchée par autant d'enthousiasme!

J'espère que vous avez tous passé un **Joyeux Noël **et j'aimerai offrir ce chapitre à mes deux amies. Elles m'aident énormément, autant pour la rédaction de cette histoire que pour le soutient psychologique! **Yami Aku**, **Llily.B**, vous m'avez manqué cette semaine!

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_Chapitre 6_

Le face à face qui se mettait doucement en place n'était en aucun cas rassurant. Draco, valise au poing, était plus déterminé que jamais à quitter les lieux. Retrouver Potter. Seuls ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche. Telle une obsession qui était devenue vitale à son existence.

Quant à Blaise, il avait très bien comprit qu'il n'arriverait pas à lui enlever cette idée de l'esprit. Alors il avait décidé d'empêcher l'irréparable de se produire en condamnant tout simplement le passage à son ami. Sa présence imposante devant l'embrasure de la porte restait ferme, même si l'on voyait nettement que le jeune homme était contrarié de devoir agir de la sorte. A cette réaction, les nerfs de Draco se crispèrent lentement. Le blond savait très bien qu'avec la stature de Blaise, la tâche serait beaucoup plus dur. Mais que cela ne tienne, il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Potter.

''Blaise… Laisse-moi passer.''

La voix du prince était douce et calme, mais son ton restait catégorique. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple affirmation, ses mots s'étaient littéralement transformés en ordre. Le brun ne bougea pas. Non, au lieu de ça, il chercha calmement le regard de son ami, et tenta de cibler ce dernier. Seulement, un Malfoy restait un Malfoy…Et Draco restait beaucoup plus têtu lorsqu'il avait une idée folle en tête.

'' Pourquoi faire Draco? Pour que je te laisse agir sur un coup de tête?''

L'intéressé ne répondit pas à cette question. Cela venait tout simplement de lui confirmer l'objection de Blaise et ce n'était pas pour le rassurer. Il laissa alors son regard dur se poser sur son ami de toujours. Ses clairs iris restaient plus que déterminés, une trace de colère s'installant légèrement.

''- Draco, tu as pensé un peu à ton avenir?

- Mon avenir ne regarde que moi!

- Tu sais très bien qu'il compte également pour moi! Et ça te servirait à quoi, d'aller jouer les sauveurs?

- Blaise… je ne te le redirai pas deux fois: laisse-moi passer.''

Le ton du jeune homme était désormais rageur, mais le brun ne céda pas. Ce dernier voulu une nouvelle fois raisonner son ami, mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche. Son vis-à-vis avait brandit sa baguette magique pour appuyer sa requête. Seulement Blaise ne connaissait que trop bien le Prince des Serpentard pour le laisser faire, et la dite baguette se retrouva rapidement entre ses doigts agiles.

Ayant perdu tout autre moyen d'attaque, Draco lâcha sa malle pour se jeter corps et âme en avant. Devenu désormais hystérique, il donna quelques coups dans le vide avant de trouver le torse musclé du brun. Ce dernier ne cilla toujours pas, encaissant pendant quelques temps cette colère pour finalement attraper les poignets du jeune homme.

'' Draco, ça suffit maintenant!''

C'était le ton de Blaise qui apportait cette fois-ci l'autorité, mais elle n'était pas agressive ou exigeante. Non, elle se voulait douce et fraternelle, comme pour rappeler à l'ordre un enfant ayant commis une erreur. Et cet enfant… venait de s'apercevoir qu'il ne pourrait assurément pas sortir du dortoir sans l'accord de son ''grand frère'', alors il s'effondra contre ce torse qui le retenait.

''Mais Potter! Il a besoin de moi!''

L'hystérie du blond n'avait pas disparu et s'exprima cette fois-ci par des tremblements. Blaise savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'abaisserai jamais à pleurer devant qui que ce soit, s'il avait su un jour laisser couler ses larmes, mais il ressentait toute sa détresse. Les yeux fermement scellés, Draco n'arrivait plus à formuler des phrases cohérentes.

''Draco… Draco? DRACO!''

Le brun secoua légèrement le jeune homme pour le faire revenir un tant soit peu à la réalité. Il fallait qu'il arrive à capter son attention juste quelques secondes… Juste le temps pour lui de le rassurer et de lui apporter le réconfort nécessaire.

Le Prince ne supportait pas quand Blaise élevait la voix sur lui. Alors ce simple haussement de timbre avait suffit pour qu'il relève doucement les yeux vers son vis-à-vis qui le tenait toujours très fermement par les avant-bras.

''- Potter s'en sortira! Fait moi confiance, on ne l'appelle pas le Survivant pour rien!

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais! Il est hors de question que je te laisse sortir d'ici et je pense que Potter serait tout à fait d'accord avec moi. Où irais-tu, hein? On veut jouer les héros, mais tu sais ce qui t'attend, si tu franchis un pas en dehors de cette école?''

Draco baissa légèrement les yeux face à l'inquiétude grandissante qu'il avait fait naître dans les iris de son ami. De plus, il commençait seulement à prendre conscience des conséquences que son départ pouvaient occasionner. Devant le silence du blond, Blaise reprit.

''- Face à un groupe de Mangemorts, tu ferais quoi? Tu crierais haut et fort que tu t'appelles Malfoy et que par la bonté du saint Éclaireur tu souhaites leur arracher des mains leur ennemi de toujours…?

Mais tu te rends compte, Draco! Que dirait ton Père? Surtout que tu te ferais rapidement virer de cet établissement pour fraude au règlement.

Et je ne te parle même pas des grands titres sur la Gazette: ''Draco Malfoy, fils de Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, a été exclu de Poudlard pour avoir fait le mur. Le jeune homme a décrété vouloir retrouver Harry Potter, le Survivant.'' Ça va en faire valser plus d'un, je t'assure!''

- Je sais mais…

- Il s'en sortira Draco… Je te le promet.''

La dernière phrase du brun était désormais douce et réconfortante. La colère du Prince s'était lentement dissipée, et sa folie passagère également. Il avait réussi à retrouver la terre ferme grâce aux paroles de son confident, mais son inquiétude était toujours là. Apaisé par la présence de Blaise, il se laissa tout de même rassurer. Potter n'avait pas réussi à déjouer autant ses propres plans pour se faire coincer comme un bleu. Non, pas cette fois-ci…

- 

Draco restait rêveur. Le cours de métamorphose se déroulait devant ses yeux, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les notes qui étaient apparues sur le tableau noir. Non, son esprit était ailleurs, comme hypnotisé par cette inquiétude qui ne le quittait plus. Depuis sa crise de nerfs, il n'avait pas eut de nouvelles de Potter…

Il laissa un soupir de plus sortir de sa bouche. Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombait toujours sur lui…?

Alors que Mac Gonagall se rapprochait dangereusement de son parchemin qui restait irrémédiablement vide, l'étoile qui reposait toujours avec grâce et douceur sur la peau de son propriétaire se mit à diffuser une tendre chaleur. Le jeune homme ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, et il se demanda même quelle était cette réconfortante sensation qui jouait avec son torse. Mais alors que le professeur de métamorphose arrivait dans sa rangée, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il se leva alors brusquement de sa chaise.

''Potter!''

Ne se souciant nullement des regards qui venaient de se poser sur lui avec une certaine anxiété, il laissa derrière lui parchemins et plume pour sortir précipitamment de la salle. Mac Gonagall voulu rattraper le jeune homme en se rendant également dans le couloir, mais Draco avait déjà disparut, courant avec précipitation dans les longues allées du château.

Enfin, il arriva dans son dortoir. Il referma précipitamment la porte derrière lui, et s'adossa à cette dernière pour s'y laisser glisser lentement. Il attendit quelques instants pour reprendre un peu d'air puis attrapa délicatement le pendentif entre ses doigts. Encore tremblant d'appréhension, il fit basculer le centre de l'étoile sur lui-même.

''Malfoy, je ferai cours. Je suppose que tu sais pour ma situation, donc je ne te ferai pas de dessin. Mais comme j'ai coupé rapidement mon dernier message, je préfère te prévenir un minimum de la situation présente.

Je n'ai pas été attrapé.

Pour le moment, j'ai trouvé refuge dans un endroit sûr, mais je ne compte pas rester trop longtemps. Trop risqué. Mais dit toi que je me bats, parce que tu m'as réclamé de l'attention: j'ai des réponses à te fournir.

Je ne sais pas si cela te fait plaisir ou non. Il faudra que tu songes à me le dire.

D'ailleurs ce message est là pour te présenter une nouvelle fois ma vie.

Je suppose que ton Père est dans le groupe qui est à ma poursuite. Alors si cela t'enchante, je me rends à l'ennemi. Cela pourrait lui apporter plus de pouvoirs, non?

Je dis ça mais…C'est à toi que je veux offrir ma vie, et non à ton Père. Mais si tu préfères que ça se fasse dans ces termes, dit toi que cela m'est égal…

Amicalement…''

Le message s'arrêtait là, comme ça, sur une nouvelle proposition de vie, ou plutôt de mort. Mais Draco ne comptait nullement laisser le garçon s'offrir comme cela, à une bande de dégénérés.

''Potter, ne fait pas de conneries, où je te jure que je te maudit jusqu'à la fin de ma propre vie! Promets-moi de ne pas te rendre aux mangemorts, que ça soit le groupe de mon Père ou un autre!Potter, promets-moi de rester en vie!''

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne année à tous!**

**On arrive bientôt à la fin de cette histoire, alors patience… Plus que 3 chapitres en comptant celui là et vous aurez votre HPDM!**

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_Chapitre 7_

_''''Et pourquoi ferais-je cela? Tu me le demandes, alors dans le fond, je m'y sens un peu obligé mais…Qu'est-ce qui me pousserait à rester en vie?''_

_Je vais lui en donner, moi, des raisons de vivre! _

_Potter m'irrite encore plus que lorsqu'il est à Poudlard. Mon antipathie pour lui est toujours la même et rien n'a changé entre nous. A part peut-être le fait qu'il m'exaspère avec ses envies suicidaires! C'est vrai, après tout, je m'inquiète juste une longue semaine pour sa peau… Et monsieur trouve encore le moyen de dévaloriser son existence. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, sincèrement!_

_Il veut que je lui trouve une raison de vivre… quelque chose qui tienne un tant soit peu son destin au-delà de ses propres envies…_

_Mais que veut-il de moi! Que je lui promette de lui offrir une glace dès son retour!''_

Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son Journal pour les poser sur son confident. Ce dernier remarqua l'état contrarié du Prince des Serpentard et s'approcha de lui.

''- Qui a-t-il?

- Rien, c'est Potter.

- Pas de nouvelles depuis la dernière fois…?

- Si, mais pas réellement bonnes…

- Il s'est fait prendre?

- Non, juste qu'il ne semble pas déterminé…

- Comme s'il n'avait pas envie de se battre.''

Blaise avait comprit bien avant la fin de la phrase de son ami, et l'avait ainsi terminé. Il savait tellement comprendre Draco que ça en devenait parfois effrayant… Mais il avait toujours eut cette capacité à décrypter les réactions des autres, et cela lui apportait parfois bien des satisfactions. Seulement, en ce moment de crise, Blaise savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire. Ajouter quoique ce soit à cette conversation ne pouvait rien changer… Le Prince devait ouvrir les yeux, et il devait le faire seul. Alors le brun ne put que poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

''Je suis sûr que tu trouveras quoi lui dire… et surtout quoi lui promettre.''

- 

''Potter, tu ne souhaites plus vivre, c'est cela…?

Et bien sache que je ne veux pas de ta vie, et je veux encore moins qu'elle appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre. Comme tu dois déjà le savoir, un Malfoy reste relativement… très possessif.

Mais comme ces mots ne restent que fictifs, je te propose un peu plus de concret pour les jours à venir. Si je me souviens bien, tu as parlé de rêves. Je ne sais pas encore concocter une potion assez élaborée pour t'apporter des songes sur commande, mais je pensais plutôt à un autre procédé…

Tu me diras, peut-être que ma proposition ne t'enthousiasmera pas le moins du monde, mais tu remarqueras qu'au moins, j'essaie. Donc par cette présente démarche, tu pourrais au moins faire également l'effort de te battre pour ta survie, pour ta liberté.

En échange de ta vie, ou plutôt ta survie, je te propose… De te faire visiter le ciel. Que tu vois de tes yeux ces étoiles qui t'attirent tant. Mais détrompe-toi, Potter, si je fais ça, c'est pour que le Survivant reste en vie, et non pour toi.''

- 

_''Il me l'a enfin promis. Qu'il se battrait pour rester en vie. Alors je le crois. Mais il a posé ses conditions. Il est d'accord pour la visite céleste, mais il exige avoir ma main dans la sienne._

_Je me demande encore pourquoi…_

_Comment il peut s'attacher à une promesse si futile, et encore moins à ce petit détail._

_Quand je l'ai dit à Blaise, il s'est juste contenté de sourire d'une façon si… tendre?''_

- 

''Maintenant que j'ai retrouvé un peu plus de calme autour de moi, je me penche à nouveau sur ces réponses que je devais te fournir.

J'ai dû m'arrêter sur l'explication de la fameuse phrase '' Un jour on s'est aimé''. Dans ces mots, j'ai juste souhaité faire allusion à notre situation, Draco.

Regarde-nous. On s'est insulté pendant tant d'années. On s'est haï. On s'est détesté. Et pourquoi…? Parce que nous appartenions tous deux à un monde différent mais…

As-tu remarqué que nous étions similaires?

Je ne parle pas de nos situations toutes tracées qui pourraient se confondre, mais de notre nature. Tu es humain… je suis humain, non? Pourquoi continuer à vouloir se faire mal l'un à l'autre alors qu'on est tous deux les mêmes? Pourquoi… vouloir faire souffrir l'un qui pourrait être l'autre, et laisser tomber l'autre qui pourrait être l'un…?

Je ne supporte plus les comportements humains. Ces réactions égoïstes qui ne savent qu'écraser leurs semblable.

J'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop rire avec mes idées utopiques…

Sinon, je voulais te demander ce que tu entendais par état psychologique…Si tu parles de mes envies suicidaires, cela reste relativement simple…

Je n'ai plus d'envies, Draco, à part celle du rien, du néant. Tu connais ça, toi? Te dire que tu coûtes plus cher que tu ne vaux réellement. Te dire que dans le fond, tu ne mérites vraiment pas grand chose… que ce n'est que de l'argent, du temps et de l'attention gâchée que l'on t'offre.

Et tout ça pour quoi…?Pour que j'en vienne à tuer de mes mains un fou sanguinaire. Que j'en devienne inhumain. Ne plus réfléchir et obéir… Ne plus ressentir.

Pour ce qui reste des formalités concernant le marché, je suppose que je me dois de te tenir au courant de ma situation. Donc je suis pour le moment en sécurité, mais ils sont toujours sur mes traces. Je ne pense pas pouvoir être réellement tranquille avant quelques temps. Tu dois savoir autant que moi que les mangemorts sont malheureusement du genre tenace…Alors n'oublie pas ta promesse.''

- 

'' _Il y a ces idées reçues derrière nous…et toi qui ne crois plus en cette vie… en ce monde pour lequel on te dit de te battre._

_Ils te chassent et te traquent sans peine… _

_Tu es vivant mais enchaîné._

_Je suis vivant… mais enchaîné.''_

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

_-Poussières d'étoile-_

_Chapitre 8_

''Tu m'as encore une nouvelle fois demandé pourquoi je t'avais choisi toi, et non Hermione ou Ron…

Je crois t'avoir déjà répondu, Draco… qu'il y avait certaines choses qui doivent être comprises d'elles-mêmes. Je t'imagine déjà t'offusquer et crier à l'injustice, comme quoi je te complique la tâche…

Mais cette réponse fait partie des choses que je préfèrerai te dire en face.

J'avais pas envie de ne faire un message qu'avec ces mots… Alors, en plus de t'annoncer que je n'ai pas vu de mangemorts depuis près de vingt quatre heures, je tenais à devancer certaines de tes questions…

Je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait tout ça… Pourquoi je suis parti, sans rien dire à personne, en laissant tout cela derrière moi.

Le poids des choses était trop lourd à porter. Imagine avoir tout l'avenir du monde sur tes propres épaules…Surtout quand on pense de soi-même qu'on en vaut pas la peine. Pour moi, je ne suis qu'un simple adolescent. Un vulgaire être à qui on confie tout, comme si cela était plus facile de réunir tous ses espoirs en une simple et unique personne. Mais je sais que je n'en suis pas capable…et ils ne font que se voiler la face.

Je crois que ce qui me dégoûte le plus dans cette situation est le fait qu'on ne m'ait jamais rien demandé, à moi. On m'a mis cette responsabilité entre les mains d'office, un peu comme toi et ma vie. Seulement ma vie n'a aucun prix à leur yeux au côté de l'humanité tout entière. Je sais que si je mène à bien leur projet, je n'aurai aucun mérite. Pour tout ce peuple, cela est normal. Je suis né pour tuer Voldemort, alors que je réalise leur souhait relève d'un simple fait. Seulement, si je me plante… alors là… là, je recevrai haine et rancunes. Parce qu'ils auront placé tous leurs espoirs en un être qui n'avait rien demandé.

Et puis il y a eut la mort de mon parrain. Tu sais, Sirius Black. C'était la seule personne pour laquelle j'avais un tant soit peu une raison de me battre. Je ne dis pas par là que Ron et Hermione ne sont rien pour moi, mais ils sont ensembles, alors ils n'ont pas besoin de moi. Ils sauront se défendre et vivre seuls. Et puis… si j'avais réussi à mettre un terme à la guerre, peut-être qu'il aurait pu vivre enfin libre.

Pour terminer toutes ces raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir de façon si égoïste mais si humaine réside dans cette manière qu'ils possèdent tous à vouloir me formater. Crois-tu seulement qu'une machine de guerre doit ou peut avoir une vie sociale? Non… une machine reste une machine, qu'elle soit un être ou non.

Et puis surtout… je voulais attirer ton attention. ''

Le pendentif n'était plus au cou de Draco, mais il pendait au bout de son lien dans un gracieux et faible balancement. L'autre extrémité du bijou était retenue par des doigts fins et pâles. Ces derniers donnèrent un petit coup sec pour procurer un peu plus d'élan au pendentif qui fut rattrapé par cette même main. La chaîne en argent glissa légèrement sur cette peau pour la caresser de sa douce froideur avant que son propriétaire ne se décide à la remettre à son cou. Le jeune homme restait pensif, comme toujours après avoir écouté l'étoile, mais il attrapa tout de même son Journal.

''_Je viens d'écouter un nouveau message de Potter._

_Et mon cœur se sert…_

_Je hais la société moldu. C'est un fait. Mais je crois que je commence à développer une rage plus qu'interne envers la société sorcière. _

_Pourquoi l'avoir laissé partir…?_

_Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir écouté…?_

_Je ne comprends plus ce qui fait qu'il a un jour été adulé… En soit, je ne l'ai jamais compris, mais je ne conçois plus le fait que j'aie associé cette célébrité à ce sentiment de haine. Je ne me rappelle même plus… ce que ça fait, que de détester Potter. Parce que maintenant je le comprends. _

_D'ailleurs, si l'on y regarde d'un peu plus près, je n'avais aucune raison particulière qui me poussait à l'aider. Selon son rang et son éducation, un Malfoy ne fait pas dans le social. Pourtant… j'ai écouté ce que Potter avait à dire. Et quand je regarde cette étoile briller en tournant sur elle-même, j'y vois son regard et sa main tendue vers moi. Cette même main qu'il n'a pas voulu me tendre, il y a de cela quelques années…_

_Ce qui veut dire qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi, qu'il m'a enfin regardé… Et surtout qu'il a sut lire en moi. Car il savait que je l'écouterai. Il savait qu'il ferait naître en moi cette humanité qu'on m'a toujours obligé à renier._

_J'en reviendrai à sa dernière phrase qui m'échappe toujours autant. Seulement je ne pourrai que réitérer mes mots en disant que je ne comprends pas pourquoi… **Moi**.''_

- 

''_J'ai décidé d'aller parler à Granger. Je prends sur moi pour ne serait-ce que réaliser que j'y songe. Mais les faits sont là:_

_Il faut que je trouve rapidement un moyen de rejoindre Potter. _

_Et pour cause, les vacances de Noël -ma seule chance de pouvoir enfin retrouver ce mec et le ramener de force- sont dans à peine deux jours! Alors je crois savoir que je n'ai pas réellement le choix…Car il n'y a qu'elle qui peut réellement m'aider._

_Mon problème reste dans l'approche … Je l'ai tellement agressé verbalement qu'elle risque de prendre mal tout ce que je compte lui dire. Mais après tout, ai-je un autre choix que celui de me jeter à l'eau?_

_Potter m'en aura fait faire…avec ses conneries.''_

- 

''D'accord Malfoy, je veux bien t'aider… Mais dit toi que c'est bien parce que tu as cette étoile autour du cou et parce que tu veux aider Harry. Et s'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, sache que je saurai vers qui me tourner!''

La jeune gryffondor avait laissé le blond poireauter longuement devant la tapisserie de la grosse dame avant qu'elle ne se décide à en sortir. Elle l'avait tout d'abord jaugé du regard puis l'avait écouté… mais elle s'était montré très réticente au fait que lui, Draco Malfoy, puisse avoir l'envie un jour dans son existence d'aider quelqu'un. Surtout lorsqu'on considérait que ce quelqu'un n'était autre que Potter.

Mais après maintes persuasions dont le Serpentard était le maître, elle avait fini par céder. Seulement, il lui avait fallu montrer l'étoile… D'autres pupilles que les siennes avaient dû se poser sur ce bijou qui lui appartenait… à **lui**.

D'un signe de la main, la jeune fille l'invita à l'intérieur de la Salle Commune de Gryffondor. Vu l'heure tardive en cette nuit froide d'hiver, Draco ne s'étonna pas de la trouver vide. Mais il prit tout de même un malin plaisir à faire de longues enjambées dans cette Salle qu'il découvrait pour la première fois.

Hermione Granger fit venir d'un geste habile de baguette magique ses affaires scolaires dont elle sortit un parchemin légèrement corné sur les bords. Elle déplia ce dernier et l'étala sur l'une des nombreuses tables de la Salle avant d'y prendre elle-même place. Draco hésita quelques instants à l'imiter puis, s'apercevant que la jeune fille l'attendait, s'installa également.

Le parchemin restait blanc. Le blond fronça des sourcils devant cette constatation. Cette Sang de Bourbe oserait s'amuser avec lui? Après quelques temps d'incertitudes, Hermione pointa de sa baguette le papier pour prononcer à faible voix une formule magique. A partir de l'impacte du sort, des traits se dessinèrent seuls, avec une douceur presque insolente, pour représenter un planisphère. Face à cette découverte, Draco ne put que rester sceptique. Mais lorsqu'elle lui montra un petit détail… Il laissa sa stupeur et peut-être aussi son espoir marquer son visage.

''- Comment tu as fait ça!

- Je savais très bien qu'Harry allait agir sur un coup de tête, alors j'ai créé moi-même cette carte. A l'aide d'un sort de traçage et d'un mouchard de la taille d'une épingle à cheveux placé sur lui, ça donne ça.

- Si tu avais ça… Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Les professeurs ou même toi auriez pu faire quelque chose…

- Parce que ce n'est pas de moi dont il a besoin, et encore moins de l'hypocrisie qui règne dans cette école. ''

Draco comprit alors le fond des pensées de la jeune fille, et surtout il arrivait un peu plus à interpréter celui de Potter.

Le Survivant savait très bien que son amie ne l'avait pas laissé partir inopinément… il savait très bien qu'il pouvait compter sur elle quoiqu'il se passe…Mais les choses avaient changées. Cette amitié était importante à ses yeux, pour sûr, mais Harry Potter voyait plus loin… plus haut. Oui, le Gryffondor avait voulu… ''Attirer **son** attention.''

Le Prince des Serpentard remercia poliment la jeune fille avant de sortir de cette Salle Commune. Enroulée entre ses doigts, la carte d'Hermione trônait comme un espoir fabuleux. Et pour cause… dans un petit cadre situé au sud de la France apparaissait clairement le nom de ''Harry Potter''.

A suivre!

**Une petite review pour m'encourager à continuer?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre: **Poussières d'étoile.

**Auteur: **Fairy-Milk.

**Base: **Harry Potter. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent donc pas.

**Genre: **Romance, mystérieux, étoilé.

**Note: **Un merci tout spécial à **Yami Aku **et **Lily.B **qui m'ont grandement soutenue tout le long de cette fanfic et qui m'ont donné, en plus de l'envie d'écrire, énormément de conseils! Alors merci beaucoup à vous!

_-Poussières d'étoiles-_

_Chapitre 9_

Draco avait suivi la carte de la jeune fille et il se trouvait désormais devant une petite maison. Le village où il se situait semblait totalement moldu, mais il osa tout de même sonner. Après quelques instants, la porte s'ouvrit timidement sur elle-même. Une mère de famille se tenait là, devant lui, apparemment contrariée d'être dérangée à une heure si tardive. Avant de laisser la jeune femme parler, il s'excusa d'être aussi impoli et posa sa requête de son français mal assuré.

''- J'aimerai voir Harry. Harry Potter.

- Connais pas.''

A ce nom, la porte commença à se refermer. Apparemment, la mère de famille avait prit le gryffondor sous son toit et semblait déterminée à le protéger coûte que coûte. Mais avant que l'entrée soit totalement close, Draco se réveilla et s'écria désespérément.

''Je viens pour l'aider. Je suis un ami! J'ai… j'ai l'autre étoile!''

Le blond n'avait pas trouvé d'autres arguments pour convaincre la jeune femme qui rouvrait timidement sa porte. Elle semblait avoir changé d'avis, du tout au tout pour ainsi dire, alors qu'il avait émis l'existence du pendentif. Devant le regard réticent de la mère de famille, il sortit la fameuse étoile qui brilla devant ses yeux. Alors l'entrée lui fut acceptée.

Après quelques indications, Draco retrouva le Survivant. Ce dernier était profondément endormi dans l'une des chambres familiales. Le blond s'approcha de lui en silence et l'observa quelques instants dans l'obscurité. Il avait de lourdes cernes sous les yeux et quelques blessures qui devaient provenir de quelques conflits. Mais en soit, rien de grave…

Le Serpentard s'assit au bord du lit pour rester face à ce visage paisiblement endormi. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter dans un état de faiblesse si marquée. Dans ses songes, un être était tellement vulnérable à ses yeux. Alors que Draco restait perdu dans ses pensées, il laissa distraitement sa main caresser les cheveux du brun. Ce dernier se retourna plusieurs fois dans son sommeil qui commençait à s'agiter avant de se réveiller totalement, en sueur.

Des yeux verts émeraudes cherchèrent dans l'obscurité une source de lumière. Avec ce nouveau cauchemar, il devait absolument trouver quelque chose de rassurant… quelque chose de réconfortant. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse attraper sa paire de lunette et sa baguette magique pour émettre un faible Lumos, une main douce vint lui caresser le front dans un geste protecteur. D'abord trop surpris, il sursauta de peur qu'on l'est découvert. Mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'il reconnut le petit rire amusé qui venait d'emplir la chambre.

''- Alors tu es venu?

- Oui, comme tu le vois…''

Il en oublia son Lumos, mais posa tout de même ses lunettes sur son nez. Même s'il faisait trop sombre pour voir nettement le jeune homme qui lui rendait visite, Harry souhaitait voir son ombre. Ses contours. Sa présence.

''- Tu te sens capable de sortir d'ici…?

- Oui… Pourquoi?

- Je vais te montrer les étoiles.''

Alors que le gryffondor s'habillait chaudement pour affronter cette nuit hivernal, Draco attendait patiemment au dehors. Il faisait les cents pas, appréhendant ce moment que le Survivant attendait depuis si longtemps. Peut-être n'était-il pas assez doué pour faire rêver Harry. Peut-être ne pouvait-il pas tenir sa promesse. Et même qu'il se pouvait qu'il y ait des mangemorts dans les parages et alors…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer davantage ses pensées. La porte de la petite demeure familiale s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir Potter. Potter et ses grands airs… Potter et sa célébrité… Potter et son destin…

Non… cette porte venait de laisser Potter et ses grands yeux… Potter et son espoir… Potter et son destin…

Après l'avoir installé sur son propre balai magique et y avoir prit place derrière lui, Draco décolla d'un coup de pieds au sol. Ils prirent lentement de l'altitude tandis qu'ils se rapprochaient du ciel, toujours un peu plus…

Avant de réellement commencer la visite céleste, le Serpentard souhaitait avant tout parler avec le jeune homme.

''- Maintenant que tu es là…enfin, maintenant que je suis là… tu ne voudrais pas me dire pourquoi ce pendentif brille à mon contact?

- Je l'ai acheté dans une vieille boutique du chemin de Traverse… le vendeur m'a certifié qu'il scintillerait au contact de mon âme sœur, du moment que je gardais son homologue autour du cou.''

Draco ne sut quoi répondre. Il restait perdu dans ses pensées et surtout n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Finalement, il en conclut mentalement au nom de sa raison que ce n'était que pacotille et que Potter s'était bien fait avoir. Mais il reprit tout de même.

''- Tu comptes faire quoi, Harry…? Fuir toute ta vie?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de revenir dans la vie qui m'est toute tracée.

- Oui mais… si tu avais quelqu'un pour te la donner, cette force?

- Quelqu'un comme…?

- Moi…''

Un silence un peu pesant s'installa entre les deux garçons. Harry ne savait que répondre à ça, surtout qu'il n'arrivait pas totalement à y croire. Quant à Draco, il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire… Mais il reprit tout de même.

''- Tu peux leur dire que tu es d'accord Harry, mais tu n'es pas obligé de le penser. Tu n'es pas obligé de suivre ce qu'ils t'imposent…

- Et Voldemort?

- Il ne faut pas que tu t'y sentes obligé, je pense.

- Mais si je ne le fais pas, on restera dans cette situation pendant combien de temps? Toi dans un camp, moi dans un autre…Mais… si tu me promets d'être là à mon retour, alors je le ferai pour toi. ''

Draco semblait quelque peu déstabilisé par les paroles du brun. Il venait de comprendre enfin pourquoi le Survivant s'était autant accroché à lui, et peut-être aussi pourquoi il avait fuit. Il avait tout simplement eut peur de se retrouver seul, à son retour de combat… Il avait été effrayé par les réactions des autres. Il aurait été adulé pendant un temps, certes, mais il aurait rapidement été traité comme une machine de guerre… Comme un tueur.

Harry se laissa lentement aller en arrière tandis que le Serpentard resserrait timidement ses bras autour de sa taille. L'esprit du blond était complètement chamboulé, mais il décida d'écouter avant tout ses envies, son cœur… Alors il laissa le brun se reposer contre lui, avant de lui chuchoter faiblement un ''Je serai là.'' tout près de son oreille. Il sentit alors le cœur d'Harry s'accélérer contre son torse avant qu'il ne décide de commencer pour de bon la visite céleste.

''- Tu es prêt?

- Oui.''

Draco lança un sort inconnu au Gryffondor et, alors qu'il avait prit assez d'altitude, il lui proposa de toucher les étoiles… Harry hésita avant de prendre réellement au sérieux son guide, mais quand le blond attrapa l'une de ses mains pour la tendre en face d'une lueur, il s'émerveilla.

''Je… Je peux sentir sa chaleur sous mes doigts! Draco mais… Comment as-tu fait!''

Le Serpentard ne put que sourire tendrement et lui expliquer brièvement qu'il avait révisé ce sort pour parfaire sa promesse. Et l'émerveillement qu'il arrivait à sentir dans la voix du brun fit augmenter cet instant magique qu'il partageait avec lui. Alors, dans l'euphorie du moment, son cœur s'emballa et il laissa les mots franchir ses lèvres sans pudeur.

''Tu peux toucher du bout des doigts ces étoiles qui te fascinent tant mais dit toi que… Aucune dans ce ciel ne brille autant que toi, Harry.''

- 

Les vacances de Noël étaient passées à une vitesse folle. Avec les consécrations de fin d'année, les foyers avaient également fêté la chute du Lord Noir.

La couche de neige pure qui recouvrait le parc de Poudlard contrastait avec cette nuit hivernale, si noire et obscure. Au centre de cette masse blanche, deux corps recroquevillés l'un sur l'autre restaient paisiblement à se réchauffer mutuellement. Mais leur couvre-feu qui leur avait été tout spécialement offert touchait bientôt à sa fin.

Le jeune homme brun qui s'était complètement abandonné dans les bras de son compagnon commençait à bouder légèrement.

''- Draco… pas envie de rentrer…

- Pourtant il va bien falloir, Harry…

- Oui mais je suis bien, moi… là… A regarder les étoiles avec toi.

- Tu trembles mon ange, alors on rentre, c'est tout.

- Même si je te dis que je t'aime?

- Oui, même si tu dis que tu… c'est vrai, tu m'aimes!''

**End**

**Une petite review pour m'étrangler?**

**Amicalement, Fairy-milk.**


End file.
